


The One With the Contacts

by Bribriklainer



Category: IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, blow job with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bribriklainer/pseuds/Bribriklainer
Summary: There's sex, there's laughs but there's also intense feelings in the motel room, I think more than Eddie and Richie would like to admit.





	The One With the Contacts

**.-.-.**

"Wait, wait, I have my contacts." Richie pulled away from Eddie's collar with a loud 'pop', having left the skin there tender and pink but Richie couldn't tell from all the squinting he was doing. 

"Huh?" Eddie's body felt the heat of the room coil around him, so when Richie pulled away he shivered in a daze at the man having stopped his previous ministrations.

"My-my contacts, can't see shit without them." His glasses were fine but he couldn't give mind blowing blow jobs if the frames were in the way. He threw his legs over the bed, shirt off, pants half undone and went searching for his duffel bag that he had tossed somewhere in the room, the one he had brought with him to Derry. Eddie laid back on his elbows, already missing the weight of Richie on top of him as he went, he huffed and threw his head back, his pants were off and his hardened member strained under the fabric of his boxers, Richie had been so close to taking them off but Eddie had been giggling a little too much (of course there was nothing wrong with a little laughter during sex) but these weren't Richie's sex faces, they were the faces he made when he was trying to concentrate, furrowed brow, mouth a flat line and his eyes straining, like when he was unbuttoning Eddie's pants and had to stop for a minute to make sure he had indeed grabbed a hold of the zipper.

"Richie, you know I don't mind the faces, you look cute."

"Eds, I'm not going for cute, I'm trying to be delicious, an absolute beast in the bedroom and I can't do that if half the time I'm spending it goddamn squintin- why the fuck are these prescriptions so fucking hard to put on!"

Eddie laid his head back down on the pillow and gave an airy laugh. 

It was a good minute of hearing Richie gruffly and painfully put his contacts in, his hands were shaking as he stood in front of the mirror.

"Come on Tozier, you got this, you've done this drunk before, loads of times, Ed's in there…"

The bathroom door finally swings open. 

"Tada." Richie gave a sultry kind of walk towards the bed, as he got closer Eddie could see his bloodshot eyes and a stray tear rolling down his cheek. 

"Aw babe, if the sex is that bad I could go." Eddie gave a feigned hurt look, his puppy eyes and furrowed brow absolutely making Richie's knees turn to putty.

"Oh no no, I didn't just go through hell and back for you to quiet on me in the middle-really 'cause I won't make you-"

"Get over here."

Richie made it over, stumble-free back on top of Eddie like two puzzle pieces slotting together, Richie's lips teasing at Eddie's chin and back to its place on his neck. He found a suitable pace earning low huffs from Eddie as he ground back, his hand grabbed a hold of his neck keeping him there. Richie moved from Eddie's collar down to his chest and nipples, giving them the attention they desired. His nose poked the heated skin, his mouth lavishing every inch of him, until he finally was at the waistband of Eddie's boxers.

"Permission to pass?" He said in a low voice, his hooded eyes looked up at Eddie, a lopsided smile on his face.

Eddie was breathing hard, he lifted his head to look at Richie, his hands went to either side of his face guiding Richie back up to him. He held him there for a moment, eyes locked onto to his lips. 

"Permission granted." Eddie closed the space between them, smiling into the kiss and putting in as much fever as Richie had done to every inch of his body. They rocked together, Richie's hands sliding down Eddie's side and his fingers dipped low into his waistband pulling the fabric down. His hands stuttered as he took his boxers off, Eddie's muscled legs lifted himself up and bumped into Richie as he did so, letting the fabric slide past his waist and down his thighs. 

With Eddie's legs finally free, his erect member rubbed against Richie's chest as he continued a path of hot kisses back down to his waist. Richie kissed him right _ there _ where Eddie's pubic hair bunched close at the base. His hands were hot against his skin as he massaged Eddie's thighs open, one hand gently teasing his balls.

"F-fuck." Eddie gasped out, his hands wrung themselves through Richie's hair, playing with the stray curls at the nape of his neck. 

The teasing hand moved higher over the wrinkled skin, it felt heavy in Richie's hand, he bit back a moan as his lips moved close to the tip bringing his lips to the head, kissing Eddie there.

"Ri-ichie." Eddie felt the heat around his exposed skin, from head to toe the heat began it’s slow coil deep below his belly, he felt it ricochet to his toes and back. In one slow, languid movement Richie sunk down, the tip hitting the roof of his mouth, he sputtered and adjusted himself accordingly, swallowing around him before pulling his head back, Eddie allowed this movement and his hands followed him all the way before he sank back down.

The room was filled with Richie breathing hard, obscene, slick sputters and Eddie just gave breathless gasps in answer, his hands wanting Richie to go faster, practically fucking into his mouth, that mouth of many talents, not just for talking. 

“Fu-uck, _ a-ah. _” Eddie was close and Richie knew. He pulled him closer hands on his thighs and helped him through his orgasm as he came. There was no way the thin walls of the motel room could have kept this all hushed. Richie half expected their neighbors, which their no doubt were, to come banging on their door, or perhaps they were shying away in absolute horror at what must have been happening on the other side of said wall. 

Eddie fell back on the lumpy motel pillow with a wide gaping smile on his face as he gasped post orgasm, his limbs felt lax and his head felt like he was floating. Richie pulled back and sat up, wiping his mouth to hide the equally wide smile on his face, watching Eddie in all his beauty, sweat glistened over his naked chest, his pecs rising and falling as he breathed hard as if Eddie had taken a breath for the first time in a long time. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Eddie said from the sheets, he wasn’t exactly looking directly at Richie, he could just feel the weight of his eyes on him. 

“My contact popped out so if you find it in your pubes let me know.” Richie squeezed his leg before hopping off the bed and retreated back to the bathroom. 

Eddie scrunched up his nose and watched Richie go. "I doubt you'll want it back, Rich."

Richie came back with his mouth washed and his glasses on. He sat at the end of the bed and found his night shirt. Richie fiddled with the fabric, thinking about how hours ago Eddie had said the words 'let's take our shirts off and kiss.' At the time he hadn't even thought he meant them but not even a few hours later they were standing in his motel room doing just that, Eddie's hands had slipped under his shirt, warm against his skin, skimming every inch, mapping out every freckle he had, pinching his soft skin in a teasing manner. Eddie was all hands, tugging and just _ needing _him close.

Richie felt a tap on his back and it was Eddie. Eddie and his messy hair, his furrowed brows and glistening brown eyes. "I can hear you, you know." Richie put his shirt on and faced Eddie who was now dressed in only his pajama bottoms. 

"This is okay, right?" It scared Richie how breathy his voice came out, ringing silently in his ears, hot with anticipation suddenly. Eddie's hands were shaking too, from the time he had pulled Richie in for a kiss when they had stumbled into the room to now, with his hand laying warmly on Richie's shoulder, reaching out to him as he retreated back to that place so far from Eddie but he didn't realize then that Richie was right there with him the whole time. 

"I-I couldn't tell you…" His hands smoothed their way down Richie's arms and stopped at his wrist, finding his answer, searching in the most exposed places. He felt the knuckle of Richie's s bone under his fingers, testing the waters. 

Richie's hand could have pulled away, stopped it all right here until he realized his hand was already finding Eddie's and intertwining himself into him. Not unlike they had done before but this meant it all, the fleeting looks, the shy touches, the crude jokes that all just felt so familiar to them. It felt all too much, shadowing everything they already had. 

"This isn't- we're not going to-" Richie couldn't get another word out as Eddie pushed against his back bringing him against his chest. 

"Would you?" Eddie held him there burying his chin at the crook of Richie's neck and breathing him in. It was the after sex musk mixed with a soft pine scent coming from his clothes and the odd smell of the motel room, it was all Richie Tozier. It was him. Eddie knew he could add on to his question, let Richie know this wasn’t it, that there would be more to their story, that in all those 27 years a fate had brought them together one last time. Eddie knows he would, in a heartbeat, drop the unhappiness and uncertainty he felt in his life, let the fear that consumed him not stand in his way anymore, he’d stand up to it in the face of madness, he’d do it. 

What did Richie have? Nothing, not a place, not a niche but he found it again, in Derry of all places. Ever slowly from the moment he landed in Maine a collection of fear opened their pages to him like some clouded script. Seeing Ben and Beverly proved there was more to that fear, greater than being scared, it was a feeling so close to comfort that he forgot lived within them all, inside Mike and Stan and Bill. Richie saw it now, he saw it again all arrows pointing to the man who held him close in the middle of this mess. In answer to Eddie’s question he knows he would too.

It was Eddie Kaspbrak, contacts be damned, he could see it now that it was always him.

**Author's Note:**

> You know I make these for you all and I hope you enjoyed, thank you! <3


End file.
